A Series of Broken Hearts
by DrunkenAngel023
Summary: Rose Weasley is a beautiful girl but everytime she falls in love her heart gets broken. hopefully not too broken.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that randomly popped in my head.** **and i honestly don't know what anyone would think but if you read this please review so i know if i'm any good or just full of crap.**

**Disclaimer: Only J.K. Rowling makes money out of this**

**Read on...**

* * *

Auburn hair, blue eyes, red lips, an abrupt way to describe the beautiful Rose Weasley. She was the one of the most beautiful girls Hogwarts has ever seen, a Gryffindor and rivaled, if not surpassed, her mother's intelligence. She was the dream girl, although she was not fully aware of it yet. In fact not many noticed how completely beautiful she was until she turned thirteen, but having two-third if the golden trio as your parents had its ups and downs. She was feared even by those who were older than her that not one boy tried to make friends with her, except Mathew Nott.

Mathew Nott was one of those juvenile delinquent pranksters. He was a pureblood through and through, and was rich enough to afford luxury than most students. He was also a well known Slytherin, especially with his debonair looks. He, like the rest of his house, were pass the whole purebloods-are-extremely-better because his father and mother suffered the war and even if they were at the opposing side they were enlightened after all the people they almost lost and their parents being sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison. So, he did not have any problem with Rose Weasley being half a Granger and Weasley, except for the fact that she was the most amazing girl he has ever met. She had the beauty of a fiery goddess and a heart of gold. Their friendship was a big mystery, mostly because they had no idea when it started. They knew each other by name but when they became close in their third year they had no idea that they would end up as best friends. The disturbing thing about their bizarre friendship is that no matter how hard they think they can't pinpoint how they became close, and that's saying something since Rose rarely, if not never, fail to remember every single detail in her short life.

Mostly Mathew would spend every waking moment with Rose even if it's just to watch her study in the library. It was calming for him to be next to her, when she was around all his problems seem to disappear. Just a smile from her could make his insides squirm, but he never let her on this secret. It would be absolute horror if she were to find out. He was actually willing to have her as only a friend even if he wanted more until an incident that happened one Wednesday afternoon.

Rose was walking towards the great hall when suddenly her so called best friend pounced on her, as she was used to this gesture she found ways to avoid being squashed by her rather tall 14 year old best friend. But instead of side stepping him like she usually does she just bent down so he would fly over her but that didn't have the desired effect. Instead of Mathew falling face first on the ground he stopped and just stood behind her and Rose stood up and turned around to face him. And as she rose his lips gently brushed somewhere near her lips. She had no intention of talking about it, and every intention of pretending it didn't happen. But Mathew thought otherwise, at first they were just talking walking to their usual spot near the black lake, when they finally sat down Mathew threw the bomb in her face.

"That was really close Rosie," he sighed rather heavily. "Umm… Yeah…" was her genius reply. Her cheeks were flushed and she was trying to keep herself in check. He looked at her for a long time before standing up and walking away. He never got to hear her next words then, "I wish it got closer though," she whispered to the air. Standing up and finding her way back inside the castle.

She saw him less and less after their little incident, their spot soon became only her spot. After a month Rose was devastated, she didn't know what to do. She had already fallen for her best friend and all he was doing was ignoring her. It took her a week to pluck up the courage to admit she had feelings for him, it was the twenty first century after all. Girls her age do it all the time. She was walking in the dungeons when she saw something she didn't expect. Dominique, her cousin, was snogging the daylights out of her beloved Mathew. She gasped and that broke them apart, then Mathew saw her and had an apologetic grin across his flushed face, while Dominique just looked disheveled and cocky. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she managed to croak. This said she quickly left and sprinted towards the Gryffindor tower, when she was in her room she closed the drapes around her bed and cast a silencing charm around her. She couldn't remember the last time she cried that much and she didn't even know what to do to make herself feel better. Something inside her was broken and she wanted to find out what.

The door opened and she could hear Dominique talking to someone. She was laughing at something, she didn't pay attention anymore because when she heard her laugh her chest heaved. It felt as if something broke inside. That was the first time she had been heartbroken and the pain in her chest scared her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Henry Macmillan, dirty blonde, deep blue eyes, another boy that fell for the beautiful Rose Weasley. Unlike most of the boys that have harbored feelings for this beautiful girl, Henry did not try and hide it. Being raised as a gentleman, he wooed her, although subtly. It was always hard to make any move because Rose was always surrounded by her Weasley cousins. And seven years at Hogwarts thought him not to mess with the Weasley family. All of them had a knack for getting in trouble and for protecting one another.

So, like any self-preserving mongrel he tried to just have a decent friendship with her. It never could satiate his desire for her but he kept it to himself. She was his friend that's what mattered. And so Henry did everything in his power to keep Rose to himself but never taking it to a steady relationship. He was afraid that she would not like him that way and he would end up destroying their friendship.

Rose was an easy girl to talk to. She was always listening to anyone's problems and helping them get the grief out of their chest. One day a Slytherin boy was crying in a corner at the deserted hallway on the third floor. Rose and Henry were walking by, talking about light hearted subjects and were surprised to hear a sniffle. Rose being who she was; passionate and endearing, searched for the source of the sound. She then found the boy and quickly hugged him. She then dried his tears and started whispering comfort in his ears. "It's okay," she would say every once in a while. And when the boy finally stopped crying he told her all about his problems, while Rose just talked to him and comforted him. Henry was frozen on the spot, he had never seen a girl so passionate, so good, and so beautiful. He was scared, he was really falling for Rose Weasley, and that was never a good thing.

After that incident Henry avoided Rose. Yes, he never hid how he felt for anyone but Rose was dangerously close to his heart. He could never have her that close. He could not let her have that power over him. But, Rose was not stupid, she realized that he was avoiding her and this befuddled her. _Why on earth would Henry avoid her? _She thought to herself. She was hurt she couldn't deny that, and also she developed some sort of attachment to that awkward seventeen year old. In fact, she rather fancied him. He was kind, sweet and also a gentleman. Now why would he suddenly leave her with no reason whatsoever?

Henry tried and failed to avoid Rose. She was hard to avoid when she was persistently trying to seek him out. After dinner Rose cornered him, "why have you been avoiding me?" she asked.

"I have done no such thing," he answered her.

"I will not be taken as a fool, you have been a prat and you know it,"

"Rose why don't you get a life and leave me alone? I don't want you near me, I don't want you messing with my head, I don't want to be your friend anymore and most importantly I don't bloody want you in my life anymore, so just sod off." He said with a tone of finality. There was an awkward silence after his short rant. Rose sighed, she let all he said sink in. she could feel tears forming in her eyes, and she held them back. "Is that what you want?" she said slowly taking deep breaths because she knew any time now her voice would crack.

"Yes…" he said barely softer than a whisper. She looked into his eyes, blue and blue meeting each other's gaze. Hers were soft and full of emotion while his were cold and masked. She could see that this was the last time they would be talking, so she said the only thing she could in a moment like that, "goodbye then, I will never come and bother you again." She said, unsure of herself if she can keep up the façade. He nodded and that was her cue to leave.

When she was out of his sight she ran, she ran so fast she thought her legs would give up. She ran until she reached the edge of the lake. And she just sat there and cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder while she was under the tree near the lake, she didn't bother looking up to see who it was. She just let him comfort her out of her misery, she figured it was a bloke since when he hugged her she could feel strong arms wrapped around her. Her heart was shattered once more and she had no idea how she was going to fix it when it was barely even whole.

* * *

**Review Please... it's thoroughly appreciated...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there peeps! here goes chapter three, i don't know if anyone is really reading this part so whatever.

I think my writing style changed a bit so tell me what you think. Enjoy...

* * *

Sixteen year old Rose Weasley was heartbroken twice and yet she had never been in a relationship, a steady relationship to be more exact, until, Gabriel Michelson, a dark haired boy with hazel eyes. The next boy Rose Weasley placed in her heart. How they became friends, let alone a couple, no one knew. The truth was no one bothered to ask. Rose was always gaining friends anyways so they'd rather not know the gory details.

Gabriel like all the boys in Hogwarts took a fancy with the curly haired flower. She was too pure, too beautiful, too smart and yet too kind. Above the many things that attracted him to Rose Weasley was the fact that she was not vain. She didn't try to be beautiful, she just simply was. She never even flaunted her assets even if she had one of the most amazing bodies in her year. She was also very intelligent, which only natural being the daughter of the great Hermione Granger, the difference was of course the attitude. She liked reading but didn't obsess over it. She barely read her school books but still passed her subjects with flying colors. She never brags about it but she was actually the top of her year. She was also quite wicked at quiditch, she, unlike her mother, did rather well in quiditch but she never joined the team. She thought it would be a complete distraction to be in the team and a prefect at the same time.

As a result Gabriel wooed the beautiful Weasley into agreeing in a date with him. He was quite a boy actually, that is in Rose's opinion. On their first date Gabriel already had Rose fixated on him, only him. Especially after the kiss, her very first kiss. She had totally flipped, she was literally gliding when she entered the common room and James Potter just watched her with her glazed expression. A smirk building up from his features he called out his cousins and gathered around Rose. She barely noticed us until Al was in the common room which was a shocker because Al was a Slytherin and he rarely visits the Gryffindor tower even if they were close.

"What are you doing here Al?" Rose asked, genuinely surprised.

"I heard a rumor that you were dating that prick Michelson from Ravenclaw, I need you to tell me they were all lying so I can punch the prats that claimed that he snogged you senseless" he said rather fiercely. All the other cousins were now paying close attention to whatever Rose would answer. She sighed before she answered quite dreamily.

"Actually Al there's no need for the violence, I am dating the rather hot Ravenclaw, and yes he did snog me soundly after our date." She smirked as she saw their faces drop, then suddenly Dominique squealed. "Omigosh, Rosie's growing up finally," she said. And then there was laughter from the cousins.

Rose and Gabriel was quite an item in Hogwarts, although they only lasted for three months with a very public break up, with Rose screaming on the top of her lungs then slapping Michelson hard across the face. She was saying something along the lines of perverted bastard that had a brain of a malfunctioning troll and the sex appeal of a virgin penguin. Then she ran once again to her willow tree and cried remembering what happened earlier that day that ruined their beautiful almost perfect relationship.

***FLASHBACK***

Rose was walking to the library when she heard a few voices in an empty classroom. _What were they laughing about _she thought. Not really contemplating the consequences of her actions, she let curiosity win her over. She listened through the gap on the door.

"I can't believe you man, you have the Rose Weasley as your girl and you haven't even gone farther than snogging," said an unfamiliar voice

She heard her name and that caught her attention. She pressed closer to the door and heard a voice that was familiar, the voice of her now steady boyfriend, Gabriel.

"She'll put out man, soon enough she will," Gabriel said

"No she won't, she's too conservative, why don't you just dump her so I can give you what you want when you want it without worrying about your girlfriend walking in on us," said a nasal voice she realized was the brunette girl that kept on pestering her when she was with Gabriel. But what broke her was what she heard next.

"I don't need to be single so you would give me what I want, you always do and you know that I love it," he said seductively to her. She felt betrayed, hurt and truthfully heartbroken. But she will not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her broken because of him. She put on a brave face, took a deep breath and opened the door in the classroom. She walked over to Gabriel and said quite plainly, "We. Are. Over." Then she left abruptly, walking towards the great hall until the sodding prick followed her and she just about had enough and screamed at his face.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She realized she stopped crying and was just staring blankly ahead when a familiar presence embraced her from behind and stayed there. His breath was hot from behind her neck and she couldn't help but feel a tad bit better staying in his arms. She was almost happy. Almost. But again her broken heart couldn't be mended by itself, and right now she needed to cry even if it was for some pathetic bloke. On that day Rose Weasley vowed that she will not cry for the same stupid reason again. She will not cry over a broken heart because she fell for an arrogant player ever again.

And slowly she looked up to face the boy who kept on comforting her when she was aggravated…

* * *

**REVIEWS will be appreciated, i'm dying to know what you think.**


End file.
